


Pinched

by awesomerextyphoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Breeding, Double Penetration, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerextyphoon/pseuds/awesomerextyphoon
Summary: You always were a scammer, but maybe you should’ve passed on this one.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Pinched

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the spectacular @iamaunglywombat’s Wombat’s 4k Challenge on Tumblr. Mine was Stucky x Black!Reader in the Countryside with (modified) White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons for the lyrics.

“Would you like some wine, miss?” the flight attendant inquired while you were relaxing in your first-class quarters.

You flashed her a dazzling smile, “I would like your best Rose. Thank you.”

Two years of living the high life and it never gets old. Well, you did pull off your greatest scam ever. Although, you did feel pretty bad about how it went down.

––––

_You were running late to your date._

_Olivia, a friend of yours and fellow scam artist, had somehow landed you a date with_ THE Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, _two of the richest, sexiest bachelors in the world! Made even more amazing with the fact that they’re an item and they want a ‘dame to complete them’!_

_Exiting the cab, you were blown away by the splendor of the chosen venue. You walked up to the maître d for your reservation only to have them turn your nose at you. Okay, sure, you weren’t wearing your best dress and makeup, but that was because your roommate screwed you over with the pickup at the cleaners._

_The asshole was about to call security after you ‘pestered’ them too many times when someone placed a strong yet gentle hand on your right shoulder._

“ _I’m so sorry we’re late, dear._ _I hope we haven’t been keeping you for too long.”_ _James_ _crooned into the nape of your neck while you tried not to_ _faint from the gesture._

“ _No, not at all, darling.” You smirked at the maître d who was staring slack-jawed at the event unfolding_ _before them_ _._

“ _Then let’s be on our way. Stevie’s waiting,” and with that, he escorted to their reserved table._

 _The dinner was wonderful._ _Bucky and Steve were the perfect gentlemen. They actually_ _seemed interested in your life and dreams (at least what you fed them), and you learned some interesting facts about their_ _childhood_ _._

“ _So, why would the two most eligible bachelors_ _be interested in Little Ole Me?”_

 _Steve took Bucky’s hand in his,” When one of the_ _scientists at_ _T_ _aíri_ _suggested_ _your profile, we had to set up a date.”_

 _Y_ _ou knew that Taíri ruled the dating world. In less than 25yrs, that company had wormed its way into every ministry/department of health on Earth. So, it was little surprise that a ‘tip’ from Olivia made two dreamboats come running._

_Now you had to reel them in. You raised your glass, “To happy beginnings!”_

––––––

_That night sparked a_ _whirlwind romance; long walks around the park, cozy weekends_ _watching movies, the works. It wasn’t until a year into_ _your_ _relationship_ _that it came crashing down._

_They proposed._

_You couldn’t take it. In the beginning, you just wanted to have fun, and all the glittering luxuries you could want._

_You didn’t want to feel, so you bailed. You took all the cash and luxury items you could grab and left the next_ _morning_ _._

_To this day you wouldn’t admit your tears._

–––––

While you were enjoying the spectacular attractions in Singapore, Steve and Bucky were tracking down through various proxies.

They gave the world to you, and you left them; smiling at THEIR jewels and laughing at their affections.

It took them two years to track you down. You were smart: you used cash for all transactions, you covered your face in public, you used multiple fake names, and you never advertised your activities on social media.

You made one mistake. You forgot to clean your receipt in Italy.

One of their friends was able to cross-reference the name you used at the restaurant with some of the other names you used and contacted them once they had a match.

Now all they had to do was wait for their proxy to be in position.

“ _Don’t worry boys. You’ll have your willful princess back in your arms before you know it.”_ Their proxy declared over the comm’s link.

Steve gently squeezed Bucky’s shoulder.

_Soon._

––––

“This is the life!” You exclaimed while strolling through the Singapore Botanical Gardens. You decided to take it slow today and immerse yourself in nature. The past few days were wonderful yet you wished you had someone to share the memories with.

You immediately pushed those thoughts away.

A woman was selling ornate, yet functional fans in a portable stall not too far from you. You decided that you were worth the splurge and bought one. It wasn’t until you rested against a tree that the drugs took effect.

The last thing you saw was the vendor and another woman, a jogger, take off her wig to reveal curly fiery red hair.

––––

You woke up slightly disoriented in a bed that definitely not the one in your hotel suite. You got out of bed with a start.

Fuck! Did Malcolm find out about the $500K you stole from him?!

No, he would’ve had his goons take a finger by now.

Cautiously, you tiptoed to the window in a small room to find that you were in a nice village in the Swiss Alps.

You immediately start hyperventilating because you always joked about going to the Alps for a spring getaway with Steve and Bucky. Looking down, you finally notice your attire, a traditional knee-length Swiss dress with a low-cut square bodice, short puffy sleeves, and stockings.

Shit.

Just then, your former boyfriends strode into the room looking too oh so sinful with their sexy beards and chiseled physiques.

You were in some deep shit, and they knew it.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t-,” you started as you backed away from them in a sign of submission.

“Can it, bitch! Did you know how much your little stunt hurt us?” Steve seethed as you nearly fell onto the bed.

“I-”

“ **You didn’t think when you sent us to the brink** , did you?” Bucky prodded as he and Steve moved towards the bed, “ **You desired our attention, but denied our affections,** **didn’t you doll?** ”

Your back hit the headboard in your desperation, “I didn’t mean for it to get that far!” You choked as tears streamed down your face in fear.

“Doesn’t matter, doll. You left us and we found you. Now you’re going to pay the price.” Steve sneered as he cupped your chin and pulled you in for a bruising kiss.

You whimpered against his lips, almost giving in when he moaned remembering all the times you kissed before.

You tried to push Steve off you in a last-ditch effort for freedom, but it was like moving a brick wall with a rubber ducky. Bucky chuckled sardonically at your efforts before moving in to pepper kisses along your neck, collarbone, and shoulders.

Steve chuckled at your response, “Isn’t this better? You lying in our bed moaning while we take care of you?”

You could only mewl in response as he and Bucky ripped your outfit until you were left in just your stockings.

“Fuck, I missed these tits!” Bucky praised as he pinched and suckled on your nipples. “You were always teasing us with them and now they’re OURS!” He roughly squeezed them causing you to cry out his name in response.

“Can’t wait to see them filled with milk. I can just taste it!” Steve added, “You hear that? You’re gonna give us lots of kids.”

“You’re gonna be all nice an’ round for us, doll!”

That had you panicking!

You tried to protest, but Steve made a ‘tsk’ and groped the globes of your ass, “You had this coming, sweetheart. Now you’re gonna sit back, relax, and we’ll be a nice, big, happy family. Right, Buck?”

Bucky grunted in agreement and they both discarded their clothes. Their bodies were somehow even sexier than the last time you saw them. You would’ve drooled if you weren’t so terrified.

You panicked at the sight of their cocks. They were definitely going to split you in two!

Steve smirked and crawled to your place on the bed like the predator he was and parted your legs with his arms and knee. He moaned upon getting a whiff of your wetness. Steve forced you to look at him as went all-in on your pussy. He attacked your folds and clit with a strategy and precision that made Sun Tzu envious.

All the while Bucky was peppering your checks, neck, shoulders, and chest with open-mouthed kisses and you were doing your best not to lose it You couldn’t, not in front of them.

Fifteen minutes into his ministrations, Steve finally decided you had enough and gave you the sweet release that you craved. You cried out Steve’s name as your orgasm crashed into you like a tsunami and you were completely helpless as you convulsed in Bucky’s arms.

Bucky shot Steve a ‘how did she taste’ look and Steve kissed him. Bucky moaned at the taste of you; he was about to dive in for more at the source, but Steve stopped him.

“Not yet, Buck.”

“Fine, but you get her ass.”

Steve shrugged and got you into position.

“Open wide for us, sweetheart,” Bucky grinned as he slid his tip past your folds. You hissed both from the sudden action and from how good it felt. Bucky continued to fill you inch by excruciatingly delightful inch. Once he filled you to the hilt, you were nearly spent at the sensation. You could not feel any more full.

Fate decided to fuck you both figuratively and literally.

Bucky motioned for Steve to work on your ass and you almost sobbed. Steve readied your ass with his thick fingers with a hiss at how tight you were. He was going to go nice ‘n’ easy until you somehow jerked your ass away from him. Steve growled and rammed into your ass causing you to scream in pain.

As soon as your cries subsided, the two Adonises started thrusting in and out of you with a rhythm that had you ‘moaning like a cheap whore’. It until your fifth orgasm that they finally came with a primal roar.

You thought that was the end, but once again, fate gave you a bitch slap. After eight hours of giving you constant orgasms and switching positions, the two felt like you had enough.

“We’re gonna keep you all nice ‘n’ round for a long time, doll,” Steve whispered as he pecked your cheek and let you drift off into a blissful slumber.

–––––

**8 Years Later**

You rubbed your swollen belly while your kids ran around the mansion’s spacious backyard.

“Kids, dinner’s almost ready! Come in before your fathers return from work!”

You took in their smiling faces with a wistful frown.

It took seeing the ultrasound four months into your ‘arrangement’ for you to accept your fate. Bucky and Steve showered you with gifts and affection and this time, you cherished it. They even let you have a baby shower with your family and friends.

“We’re back.” Steve announced while he and Bucky gave you a peck on the cheek, “We’ve had a long day, sweetheart.”

“Well, dinner almost ready. I just need to set-”

“Dinner can wait, doll” Bucky interjected while unbuttoning your blouse.

“What about the kids?”

Steve tutted, “What’re a few minutes to them? Besides, Buck and I were thinking of having dessert early.”

You sighed and let them take you to the bedroom.

Maybe you should’ve passed on this scam.


End file.
